Baghelkhand
General Information Hindu|tech_group = Early Indian (since 750) Indian (since 750) |government = Monarchy|rank = Duchy|tag = BGL|capital = Baghelkhand (2234) (360-533, 1384-1751, 1809 - March 1, 1871) |culture = Avadhi (Hindustani)|development = Start: 15}} is a Hindu Avadhi monarchy located in the Bundelkhand and Baghelkhand areas, Hindustan region, India subcontinent, of the Asia continent; emerging during the 'Rise of the Sassanids' era. At the start of the year 360, emerging from Hindu and lands, the monarchy will neighbor fellow Hindu countries only ( northeast, south and west). will be annexed by at the start of the year 533, as the monarchy will be unplayable for many centuries, until emerging from Sunni land at the start of the year 1384. It will be annexed again, this time by Hindu at the start of the year 1751, and then released from as a subject of Protestant at the start of the year 1809 to be eventually annexed by its overlord on March 1, 1871. 's core on its capital of Baghelkhand (2234) will still stay valid until the start of the year of 1950. See also: , , , Decisions Form Bharat ( Hindustani) * Requirement(s): ** Does not exist: *** *** ** Is not ** Cultural Group is Hindustani ** One of the following must be true: *** In Dharmic religious group ( Hindu, Jain, Zunist, Sanamahist, Sikh) or *** In Buddhist religious group ( Mahayana, Theravada, Vajrayana). ** Does not have Steppe Nomad government reform ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Is free or a tributary ** Is not a nomad country ** Is not at war ** Have 3 Stability ** Embraced Feudalism ** Owns core province(s): Multan (506), Lahore (507), Surat (517), Delhi (522), Mathura (524), Madurai (536), Tondainadu (539), Daulatabad (545), Cuttack (552), Pataliputra (558), Bidar (1948), Kandy (2217), Kumari (4529), Ujjain (4580) and Mansura (4620) * Effect(s): ** Change country to Bharat. ** Change country missions ** Country will be removed from the HRE ** Set government rank to Empire ** Gain 10 Prestige ** Gain a permanent claim on Subcontinent(s): India ** Can embrace Bharat Ideas and Traditions Indian Technology Reform (until 750) * Requirement(s): ** Technology Group is Early Indian ** Is not at war ** Have at least 200 Administrative Power ** Administrative Technology at least 24 * Effect(s): ** Lose 200 Administrative Power ** Lose 1 Stability ** Change Technology Group to Indian ** Change Unit Type to Indian National Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** -10.0% Stability Cost Modifier ** -10.0% Advisor Cost * Ambitions: ** +10.0% National Tax Modifier * Ideas: ** Preserve Our Troops: *** +2.5% Discipline ** Tax Reform: *** +5.0% National Tax Modifier ** Cheaper Mercenaries: *** -10.0% Mercenary Maintenance ** Contract Law: *** +5.0% Global Trade Power ** Peasant Levy: *** +5.0% National Manpower Modifier ** Mercantile Status: *** +5.0% Trade Steering ** Strengthening Land Tenure: *** +5.0% Production Efficiency Category:Countries Category:Hindu countries Category:Avadhi countries Category:Indian countries Category:Duchy (Rank) Category:Rise of the Sassanids Category:Asian countries Category:Hindustani countries Category:Early Indian (Tech) Category:Indian (Tech) Category:Monarchies